<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't Wait Till Then by TheNeonWarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139950">I Can't Wait Till Then</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNeonWarrior/pseuds/TheNeonWarrior'>TheNeonWarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNeonWarrior/pseuds/TheNeonWarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon asks for when Killua's birthday is.</p><p> </p><p>Just a short drabble for Killua's birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can't Wait Till Then</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey Killua, when is your birthday?” Gon asks as he jumps up onto a log. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you ask?” Killua responds,  jumping off his skateboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Because I need to know when so I can plan a party of course!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A party? Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean why? Don’t tell me you’ve never had a birthday party?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er, sorry Gon, I haven’t,” Killua says while rubbing his neck looking ashamed. “My family isn’t that kind of type,” Killua said looking sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then as your best friend I am going to show you the best way to have a party! You’re just going to have to wait and see, I know for sure that you’ll absolutely love it Killua!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re sure then I don’t see why not,” Killua says smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So then when is your birthday, hm?” Gon says jumping off the log shaking his friends shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s June 7th.” Killua says confidently. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>